A Rin And Sesshomaru Tale
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: What happens when Rin is sick and dies before he can give her immortality? will he find rin in the next lifetime? Sequel will be posted as soon as possible
1. A Maiden's Prayer

This Rin/Sesshomaru is a multiple movie idea. It will have parts of various plots from A Walk to remember, League of Extraordinary gentlemen and Burlesque. The beginning part will be moving a bit faster due to the plot of the story, So please do not flag my story if you feel it is misrepresented. Thank You

Rin found that she was finding it harder and harder to attend her school and seeing him every day and knowing that she will not get her one true goal; her Miracle. She heard rumors, rumors that circulated throughout the school that Sesshomaru Taisho and his friends trashed the school and were drinking on Campus. She knew he would never give his friends up to punishment so as a result he was punished by being forced to take part in a play.

That was how Rin found herself in the predicament she was in, helping him run his lines to make sure he was prepared for the play. However, she knew something was wrong with the agreement. He promised not to fall in love with her but the more time they spent together she knew he was rethinking about it. Rin had decided to call an end to the day as it was getting late and her body felt exhausted. "I will see you in School Sesshomaru. Have a good Night" She said softly, Sesshomaru nodded before turning and leaving.

She walked down the hall the following morning to see his friends surrounding him and decided to make sure he remembered the after school studying. "So I will see you after school today Sesshomaru?" Rin noticed his eyes were cold and analytical as he just shrugged with a smirk.

"Maybe in your dreams human. This Sesshomaru does not take well to humans and you would do well to remember that." He took his bag and took off with his friends. Rin however, had formulated a plan that would knock some manners into Sesshomaru and leave him falling on his butt. Rin went through the rest of her day with little to no trouble. She got home to see Naraku sitting at the table.

"Hey daddy." She kissed his cheek before sliding into the chair across from him. Looking at the papers in his hands she looked away slightly. "It's nothing new Dad, so my body ceased responding to the treatment. They will find something else." Naraku looked at Rin and smiled, she was always his baby girl.

"It's not that Rin, it's just that I don't know what else to do." He was cut short by a knock on the door. Rin stood and opened the door slightly, frowning when she saw Sesshomaru. She stood iin the doorway as she watched his reactions.

"Rin….I just, I want to surprise people with how good I get." He stated as he watched her face carefully, he knew one wrong move and she would write him off permanently. "I get you are not in a good mood."

"You don't miss a thing do you? You want us to be like secret friends?" She asked, fighting back an urge to cough as she focused on the conversation at hand.

"Yes, it's like you read my mind" he stated with that smirk that Rin despised. She had once found him so beautiful that she once loved him when they were children, even grown up her heart still loved him and she was just too stubborn to let it win.

"Good maybe you can read mine." She gave him such an intense yet angry look before slamming the door. She leaned back against it and heard him tell her he can't just be her friend. She opened the door and snapped. "You don't know what you want, you don't know the first thing about being someone's friend Sesshomaru. Someone is only your friend as long as they can give you something you need. I thought I saw something good in you, but I was so completely wrong." She slammed the door and walked up to her room.

Sesshomaru had been forced to learn the lines on his own as he studied hard day and night, trying to learn the lines as best as possible. Somehow within a few days he had learned the lines and the rehearsals had been flawless. It was time for him to perform in the play in front of hundreds of people. He was so nervous and he had yet to see Rin.

They moved through the scenes perfectly until the scene he knew Rin was supposed to sing in. He had been secretly waiting to hear her and nothing would stop him from showing her how he truly felt, even in front of everybody.

Rin slowly pulled the hood off followed by the cape revealing a beautiful shimmering blue dress before she sat down. Sesshomaru faltered in his lines a bit before he looked at the teacher who was whispering about the song. "Sing for me, help me remember." He said as he took her hand.

Rin stood up as the soft music started playing. Before her own voice joined the music.

 **There's a song that's inside of my soul**

 **It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**

 **I'm awake in the infinite cold**

 **But you sing to me over and over again**

 **So I lay my head back down**

 **And I lift my hands**

 **and pray to be only yours**

 **I pray to be only yours**

 **I know now you're my only hope**

Rin circled around the table before sitting back in her chair facing Sesshomaru as his eyes memorized every curve of her face, the cheekbone structure and her lips before meeting her eyes.

 **Sing to me the song of the stars**

 **Of your galaxy dancing and laughing**

 **And laughing again**

 **When it feels like my dreams are so far**

 **Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**

 **So I lay my head back down**

 **And I lift my hands and pray**

 **To be only yours**

 **I pray to be only yours**

 **I know now you're my only hope**

She stood once more and moved over to the piano where she rested a hand against the top gently as she continued her song. Sesshomaru knew at that moment he was in love with Rin.

 **I give you my destiny**

 **I'm giving you all of me**

 **I want your symphony**

 **Singing in all that I am**

 **At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**

 **So I lay my head back down**

 **And I lift my hands and pray**

 **To be only yours**

 **I pray to be only yours**

 **I pray to be only yours**

 **I know now you're my only hope**

Rin finishes with the last few notes as she sat back down across from Sesshomaru. She watched as his face moved closer and froze as his lips brushed hers. Rin didn't know what to do so her lips instinctively kissed him back. He pulled back and watched her face as the crowd was silent. Once the play was over, Rin immediately left with Naraku before Sesshomaru could catch up.

Days went by before he finally discovered what was wrong with Rin. He remembered it like it had happened moments ago. They were walking and Rin pulled him into a secluded area and told him she was sick. He thought it was a cold, something humans were prone to catching, but Rin insisted it was not that kind of sickness, that it was Cancer that she had. Sesshomaru had grown so upset that she spent more time alone and less with friends and him.

He left his house and turned around to see Rin standing in his driveway. "Can we talk Sesshomaru?" she asked, he nodded and opened his car door for her, allowing her to get in before shutting it. Getting in on his side he seat belted himself in and started his car before driving to an isolated area overlooking a grassy field.

She whispered "Number 6" when he asked what number 6 was, she explained that number 6 was befriend someone she didn't like. He laughed and looked away. He had known a few things on her list but not everything.

"What else is on your list Rin?" He asked turning to face her. "I will give you everything if it is iin my power on your list." Rin met his gaze and smiled, she closed her eyes knowing he would see the pain and sadness in them.

"Well, I have spending a year in the peace corps, make a medical discovery, be in two places at once, get a tattoo, have a star named after me, see a miracle…." She broke off. She knew that her number 1 wish was never going to happen so she may as well not say it.

"What is number one Rin?" He asked as he tipped her chin to make her look at him. His demon ears picked up her faint whisper of getting married in the church her parents did. He pulled her close and hugged her. "I have a few things I can do for you on that list. One of them is now" He said as he opened a package of temporary tattoos. "Pick one." He watched as Rin picked a cute blue and pink butterfly and pulled her shirt off the shoulder so he could put it on.

He peeled the paper off the tattoo and placed it on her skin before making it wet with the applicator. He pressed it onto her skin for a few seconds before peeling it off slowly revealing her tattoo. He gently blew on it to dry it before kissing her shoulder. Rin smiled and leaned down and kissed him gently.

He dropped her off at her house, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her goodnight and was surprised when the door opened to see a Naraku standing there. "Say Goodnight Sesshomaru. The evening is over." Rin whispered good night and watched as he left. She entered the house after her father, the moment the door was closed he rounded in on her.

"Rin your behavior with him is immodest. Be fair to him, don't break his heart. It would not be fair to let him love you only to face the possibility of you leaving this earth. Be fair" Naraku stated as his hands rested on her shoulders. He knew Rin always loved Sesshomaru and just now he was returning the feelings. 'a little too late' Naraku thought as he watched her go upstairs to her room.

Rin had stepped outside to find Sesshomaru was looking for a star. She took the paper and asked why he was looking for that particular star. "Well, I had it named, for you" he said. "See, its official." He said as he held out the certificate for Rin to look at. Her eyes lit up as she hugged him close. "I also brought lunch" he said as he pulled the items from his car.

"A blanket to sit on." He stopped as he saw her face, "what? You think I am trying to seduce you Rin?" She nodded mischievously as he laughed. "I thought you would believe that, Ergo…A second blanket for you to sit on." He said as he placed it next to his and set up the plates with food. The two sat and enjoyed the lunch he had packed. He watched as she fell asleep on his shoulder, he kissed her temple and pulled her falling sleeve up onto her shoulder.

He drove her to the state line and told her to place her feet on one side, and the other one further out. When she looked at him in question, he smiled. "You are straddling the state line. You are in two places at once Rin." Rin thought about it and laughed before jumping into his arms kissing him. The next days Sesshomaru had filled her life with so much happiness he didn't even realize that his old life ceased to matter. He got into less trouble and his trouble making friends didn't matter.

Rin had run into Kagura in the hallway as she pretended to be nice to her. "You could be so beautiful if you did your hair and everything just right. Come eat lunch with me" she took Rin's hand and pulled her to the lunch room. The whole room fell silent as Rin looked around, Kagura looked at the picture and asked Rin if that was her. Rin saw the picture and was so embarrassed, it was a picture of some woman in nearly nothing with Rin's face from the play. She tried to breathe and keep calm but when everyone started laughing, she turned and ran, Straight into Sesshomaru.

He murmured soothing words as he rubbed her back. "Wait here Rin. I will deal with this." He dropped his bag and entered the room, ripping the image from Kagura's hands and walking to Bankotsu. He held the flyer out so Bankotsu could take it.

"Really now Sesshomaru, I didn't know that all of this was under those ugly clothes….." He broke off as Sesshomaru shoved him backwards. Bankotsu was not one to run when challenged so he pushed back. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked only to get punched by Sesshomaru as the force sent him sliding into a few tables.

"We are through being friends Bankotsu. We're done." Sesshomaru stated as he walked away ignoring Bankotsu's taunts. Once he got Rin outside he sat her down. "Are you ok Rin? I'm sorry they are animals baby. You want me to take you home?" He asked, getting his car when she nodded yes.

They sat outside her house as she smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru. It would seem you helped me again" she said with a small laugh. Sesshomaru smiled in return. He leaned in and kissed her gently, the longer they kissed the more pressure his lips put on hers before she pulled back with a whimper.

"Too much Rin?" He asked, smiling when she said she wasn't ready for further yet. He started working on her giant scope in her yard as she watched from her room. That following night she was brought to the hospital due to collapsing onto the ground. He spent all night in the hospital with her and refused to leave her side. He knew what he had to do, but he had to pull back on his pride.

He drove all the way to his father Inutaisho. He had not seen his father in many years due to his neglect of him and his mother. He knocked on the door and waited till his father answered. "Sesshomaru….This is a surprise, what can I do for you?" He told his father everything and how he needed him to go with him to see Rin. "Sesshomaru I can't. I don't know her condition, her side effects of treatment, her medical record, I don't have that knowledge."

"Can you help me or not" He snapped at his father, he could be with Rin instead of messing with his father's lame excuses. When his father said he couldn't Sesshomaru scoffed. "That is what I thought. You never are there when your true family needs you" He turned and walked away ignoring his father's calls for him to go back. He drove back in tears as he realized he was going to lose the one woman he absolutely loved more than life itself.

He got back only to see Rin leaving the hospital. He asked Naraku what happened and all he said was that his father agreed to pay for Rin's home care treatment. Sesshomaru stood frozen to the spot as he realized his father did what he could do. He decided that while she rested, he would pay a visit to his father once more.

He knocked on the familiar door as his father opened it, eyeing him cautiously. Sesshomaru fought to hold in the tears as he told his father thank you. Inutaisho nodded and pulled his eldest son into a hug. He knew how it was to lose one you love, Izayoi had died years ago and he was left with only Inuyasha. Sesshomaru caught up with his father before heading back to Rin.

He sat with her on her father's porch on the swinging bench. "Rin do you love me?" He asked, he smiled when she said yes. "Would you do anything for me?" she whispered she would do anything. "Will you marry me Rin?" He asked as he opened the box and held the ring out to her. Rin gasped before taking the ring and kissing him gently. She whispered yes against his lips as he hugged her tightly.

Sesshomaru and Rin were married in the same church her parents were, her father wed them. Rin spent a few months with him as his wife before her last breath left her body. Sesshomaru spent years studying medical school before he returned home to see Naraku, he opened the door to his father in law's home and waited in the sitting room. Naraku came out with a smile. "Sesshomaru, how are you?"

Sesshomaru smiled and showed him his degree in Medical field. "You know, Rin loved you more than anything. You know you were her miracle right? She watched you all growing up and she just knew you were meant to be hers." Naraku stated as he watched Sesshomaru take a book out. "Oh my, I have not seen that since Rin's mother wrote in it." Sesshomaru gave it back and said that Rin would have wished for him to have it. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I do have a piece of information you may want to know"

Sesshomaru watched Naraku closely. "She may be like the wind right now, can't see her but you can feel her, but within a few years, a new Rin will be born, a new reincarnation of her. She will be slightly different but she will still be Rin." Sesshomaru looked at the necklace that belonged to Rin as it sat in his hand. He carried it with him always.

"Then I shall wait for her once again. Nothing will keep me from claiming her and giving her immortality in her next lifetime." He stated…..

A/N: THIS IS ONLY PART 1. THE NEXT PART WILL BE A NEW PLOT FROM THE NEXT MOVIE ONLY WITH REINCARNATED RIN


	2. Sesshomaru's Plea

~ Several Years Later ~

Rin was not frozen at the age of 18, and had been for the past 365 years. She kept searching for something although she knew not what. All she knew was that she would know when she came across it. Her sire was Kohaku, it happened on the night that she was out patrolling the lands that bordered on the Western lands. Kohaku had told her never to cross the borders, she never knew why for he never told her.

She bumped into a familiar aura and glanced up and saw the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Hair as fair as the moon itself, hair as silver as the lunar rays that sometimes touched the pond she bathed in. He bore the colors of the western lands making Rin bow her head immediately, she did not know why he was out so late at night and so close to her hunting grounds but Kohaku would never want her to start a fight with a possible ally.

She felt fingertips lift her face up as eyes as gold as the sun's rays in the morning bore into her own black ones. His eyes narrowed slightly as he focused on her face. "Do I know you little one?" he asked. "Your aura seems familiar as does your scent." Just as she was about to answer, Kohaku appeared beside her and gently pulled her out of Sesshomaru's grasp, making him growl slightly.

"Rin, I have told you that you must never cross into the Western bordered lands. This is the Lord, he is the ruler of the western lands." Kohaku explained gently, yet underneath his calm demeanor Rin knew she would be severely punished for her disobedience. Sesshomaru looked at her before grasping her wrist.

"I will take the girl, I know how you are Kohaku and you do not treat beautiful women as they deserve to be treated. I saw the condition of the last one that intrigued you. I would have this one. I will see that Jaken brings you sufficient payment in return for the girl" Sesshomaru stated and pulled the girl away. He did not trust Kohaku and he felt he must protect this girl by any means necessary.

Before Kohaku could protest, Sesshomaru had disappeared with Rin in his arms. All Kohaku could do was return to his home and wait. Sesshomaru stepped down in front of his castle and called for Jaken. The little green toad immediately arrived asking his lord what was needed. Tossing him a large bag full of coins he instructed Jaken to deliver it to Kohaku, Jaken left immediately before he regretted it.

Sesshomaru escorted Rin to his own chambers where he took out a dress that His Rin loved to wear and for some reason he handed it to the girl. "Here, you can use this for now." She stared at it before meeting his gaze.

"You have a mate?" She asked, He glanced back at her and she saw only sadness and despair. 'He must have lost her' she thought. She didn't feel right to wear it and gestured to return it before he spoke.

"Had. She died before I could mark her and give her my lifespan. She would have wanted you to wear it. Rin was generous and loved to help everyone, even if she couldn't save herself. You look like her, you smell like her and you even have her aura. Tell me little one, what is your name?" He stared at her and waited.

"My name is Rin my Lord." His eyes widened as he stared. 'Impossible, Rin died almost 400 years ago. How can this exact replica of her be here before me?' he though. He moved towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You bear her name as well, It is a strong name. Tell me, do you have memories of me at all?" He asked. Rin closed her eyes as she absorbed his aura, his scent and his touch as she searched her memories for any trace of him. Rn whispered a name and had he not been demon he would not have heard it

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru. The same one that all men and demons fear. Yet you never did, everytime you looked at me it was never with fear in your eyes, always love. You made me fall for you only to leave me." He pulled her to him as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, reassuring himself she was really there. He felt her arms come up around his back as she returned his embrace.

"Not now, but soon my love. We will mate and you will bear my lifespan and share my blood as we were meant to." He leaned his forehead on hers as he kissed her head gently. He turned and left before he lost control. Rin watched as he slammed the door, of all things for a male demon as aggressive as this feared Sesshomaru, slamming a door was not it. Rin sighed, 'what am I going to do?' she thought to herself as she sat down on the bed.

Little did Rin know that Sesshomaru was thinking of what to do with her as well. He arrived at his half-brother's home intending to talk to the priestess about women. Inuyasha was standing outside the hut waiting for his older brother. "Pfft what brings the high and mighty pure demon to my humble abode?" Inuyasha asked with a sneer.

"This Sesshomaru has no need to inform you of his reasons. Now, out of my way Half-breed" He said before pushing past Inuyasha to get to Kagome. She had looked up as she sensed a demon and relaxed when she saw it was Sesshomaru.

"Well, this is a surprise, what brings you here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a smile as she wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. She sat down after she had poured the tea, Sesshomaru merely watched Kagome while thinking whether or not Rin would make an acceptable Matriarch of the Western Lands.

He finally relaxed enough to tell Kagome of the rising issues between himself and Rin. Then he explained that this was the same soul yet a different body. This one was already made immortal, all the while Kagome listened carefully to every detail before jumping up and rummaging around in her room. Sesshomaru poked his head around the corner and watched.

Kagome emerged from her room holding a Ball shaped Moonstone. "This is what we call Moonstone. In My time It is used for wishing magick. You simply hold the stone in your LEFT hand, and it has to be your left due to the fact that is the side your heart is on. Think of the wish and if it is a just wish and one that is truly heartfelt, it is said to grant the wish." Sesshomaru took the stone and after thanking Kagome he left for home, glancing at the stone in hand the whole journey home.

A/N: What on Earth is Sesshomaru going to wish for? For Rin to be demon like him? Or maybe for her to remember everything about her previous life with him when she loved him? I guess we will see where the story goes. While I respect and understand some reviews to be "helpful" I will not tolerate flames. I have seen flames left on some writers' stories and I will not tolerate them. If you have nothing nice to say about the story then I ask you to please DO NOT READ ANYMORE OF THIS STORY. Thank You


	3. Wish Granted

**Recap: A/N: What on Earth is Sesshomaru going to wish for? For Rin to be demon like him? Or maybe for her to remember everything about her previous life with him when she loved him? I guess we will see where the story goes. While I respect and understand some reviews to be "helpful" I will not tolerate flames. I have seen flames left on some writers' stories and I will not tolerate them. If you have nothing nice to say about the story then I ask you to please DO NOT READ ANYMORE OF THIS STORY. Thank You**

It had been a few days since his return home, Rin was found sitting up in a tree with he rleg dangling as she read her book. He smirked as he walked beneath the tree. "Rin, where are your maids?"? He asked, noting her surprised gasp as she fell from the tree right into his open arms. "I knew you were going to do that Rin."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish I could be like you My Lord. Then I could be with you forever and bear you a son." She whispered, not knowing he would hear her. He looked down at her face, noticing she was falling asleep and most likely spoke in her sleep. He tightened his grip around her and walked to her room and placed her in the bed before covering her up.

He arrived in his own room and took the moonstone from his pocket and stared at it, 'So this stone has the power to grant a wish?' he thought and grabbed a book from his shelf about stones. He flipped open to the page about moonstone. "When using for wishing magic, it is best to use this stone on the night of a full moon. Unlike its relative the rainbow moonstone which requires the waxing gibbous moon, this stone is more simplified in its cleansing." He read out loud. He picked up the stone and made his wish, watching as the full moon rose into the sky.

He set the moonstone in the window to soak up the light form the moon before turning and climbing into his own bed, falling asleep rather quickly. He was awoken by a piercing scream that had him running to the source, Rin's room. He opened her door and came to a halt….before him stood not his human ward Rin, but a beautiful Demonic Rin.

Her face was slightly longer, crimson red markings spread across her cheek like twin vines, her eyes went from a chocolate brown to a beautiful Amber, her hands now bore claws and her hair was as silver as his own. He stepped in front of her and tilted her face up to his. "Remarkable Rin….You are so beautiful as a demon." He whispered.

Rin's eyes met his own as she lifted her head, her struggling ceasing. "Really?" She asked before letting Sesshomaru turn her to the mirror and Rin was amazed, before her stood a demon who looked every bit as regal and firm as the mate that should be by Sesshomaru's side. His hands wrapped around her waist as his face nuzzled her neck.

"You are by far the most beautiful demon I have ever seen Rin. You are My mate, no other will ever have you" He said with a slight growl. Rin leaned back into him as she was slowly getting accustomed to her new form. She turned around and gently pushed him backwards not realizing the strength she truly wielded. "Easy Rin, you have more strength then you realize now. You are no longer human" He whispered as she slowly climbed onto his lap and nuzzled his neck.

"Then in granting my wish my Lord, I shall grant yours and give you a son that will be of perfection in every way." Rin whispered as she lowered her lips to his, their lips melded together as he pulled her closer to him while kissing her back more fiercely. "I will give you your heir my Lord. I promise you."

Sesshomaru pulled her to his side as he lay beside her on the bed. "Sleep for now Rin. We have all the time to think of pups and heirs now." He whispered while brushing her hair to the side, proudly displaying her neck where he would mark it the following night, when Rin was to experience her first heat during their mating season and he had every intention to share her first passion with her.

'But for now, it is enough to know that she will be mine, and that she will bear me a full blooded heir, just as she wished.' He thought to himself as her head snuggled into his neck, her breath lightly tickling his neck as he followed her into sleep.

A/N: Sesshomaru has made his wish, in granting the wish for her to be a demon it was not a one sided thing. It was mutual, She wanted it as much as he did. So it is a mutually beneficial wish sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer and have a lemon in it


	4. Heat Cycle (EXTREME MA CONTENT)

Recap:

Sesshomaru pulled her to his side as he lay beside her on the bed. "Sleep for now Rin. We have all the time to think of pups and heirs now." He whispered while brushing her hair to the side, proudly displaying her neck where he would mark it the following night, when Rin was to experience her first heat during their mating season and he had every intention to share her first passion with her.

'But for now, it is enough to know that she will be mine, and that she will bear me a full blooded heir, just as she wished.' He thought to himself as her head snuggled into his neck, her breath lightly tickling his neck as he followed her into sleep.

Chapter 4

Rin stirred awake slightly as her long hair sweeping along her back as she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. She felt his arms tighten around her before pulling her into his warm body and cocooning her in his fluffy tail. Sesshomaru rolled Rin beneath him as he kissed her deeply, her hands roaming his body lightly.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes as he gently slid her kimono upwards to her waist, her eyes closed as his hand delved between her thighs to gently massage the heat that pooled from her already. Rin moaned softly as Sesshomaru kissed her neck. Rin gently untied Sesshomaru's kimono as she slid it off his body completely, Sesshomaru leaned down and nipped her neck gently as his hand increased its pace.

Rin's legs slowly parted further allowing him to have more room to press down against her. He slowly removed his hand and pressed his hips down between her thighs. He pressed his lips to hers as his hips rocked against her gently, swallowing every moan she made. Rin arched her back as her nails dug into his back, Sesshomaru felt her body become slicker as he lifted his hips and slid within her in one solid movement. Rin moaned as she felt filled with Sesshomaru, the pain not even evident. He searched her face for any signs of pain, upon finding none, he began to move. He withdrew gently and plunged back in, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from his mate. Sesshomaru lifted himself to sit upwards while his hands grasped her waist lifting her for his more forceful thrusts. Rin undulated her hips against his thrusts as he filled her even more, Rin pushed herself up and moved so that he was on his back.

Sesshomaru growled as he gripped her hands allowing her to ride him harder as he grew frustrated at being submissive. He flipped her over so he was once more on top as he gripped her waist in one hand, deepening his thrusts at a faster pace. Her eyes met his before her body came apart in ecstasy within his embrace, Sesshomaru following her immediately into rapture.

He pulled her to the side of him as he lay on the bed. She still fit into his body perfectly. He watched her sleep as he was thrown back into the past where he lost HIS Rin, the one who matched him in everything.

 **FLASHBACK** :

Rin sat at her keyboard while making up lyrics to a melody he had heard her playing moments before. She met his gaze and smiled. His whole world was shining within her, he loved her voice.

You're with me

Till the bitter end

What we had transcends

This experience

Too painful to

Talk about

So I'll hold it in

Till my heart can mend

And be brave enough to love again

A place in time

Still belongs to us

Stays preserved in my mind

In the memories there is solace

Never too far away

I wont let time erase

One bit of yesterday

Cause I have learned that

Nobody can take your place

Though we can never be

I'll keep you close to me

When I remember

Glittering lights

Incandescent eyes

Still preserved

In my mind

In the memories I'll find solace

Never too far away

I wont let time erase

One bit of yesterday

Cause I have learned that

Nobody can take your place

Though we can never be

I'll keep you close to me

When I remember

A place in time

Still belongs to us

Stays preserved in my mind

In the memories there is solace

Never too far away

I wont let time erase

One bit of yesterday

Cause I have learned that

Nobody can take your place

Though we can never be

I'll keep you close to me

When I remember

Love

Never too far

That was the same day that Rin was on her way home from recording her latest song for a friend's party and her car smashed into a truck that crushed the car. Sesshomaru had known when he got the call Rin was not the survivor to the accident. His whole world came crashing down and he vowed to never fall in love again.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and sank his teeth in gently while she slept. Hopefully the pain would not be so intense it would wake her up. Rin merely turned in her sleep as she sought his warmth, he merely pulled her closer and wrapped his fluffy tail around her. He made a new vow that this time, no one would take her away from him. Not even fate itself

The following morning found Sesshomaru and Rin slowly stirring as a servant delivered breakfast and left it on the table before leaving. Sesshomaru smiled as he left only to retrieve the food and brought it back to the bed. He smiled, fruit was the choice, it was easier to feed Rin.

He took a strawberry and Rin opened her mouth, biting down as he placed the tip in her mouth. Sesshomaru watched as the juice ran down her chin slowly. She met his gaze with a light hint of lust clouding her gaze, Sesshomaru leaned down and licked the juice from her chin before dipping his tongue into her mouth. Rin slid her arms around him as she made way for him between her thighs, knocking over the bowl of strawberries. Neither caring it had spilled onto the floor as he started rocking into her.

He gently pulled back to turn her onto her stomach and lifted her but slightly, placing a pillow beneath her stomach, he slid his tongue along her neck as he slid within her gently. Rin moaned as she gripped the bed tightly, the new angle took her to heights she would never have dreamed. Sesshomaru lifted up and gripped her waist with both hands and thrust harder into her as his eyes started bleeding red, the instinct to pup his mate was strong and Rin's body scented of a need to be pupped.

Sesshomaru slid a hand around her body and between her legs to gently rub her clit as he rolled it between his fingers making Rin's body falter in movement and ensnaring his arousal within her heat. He groaned slightly before taking her waist once more and thrusting harder. Rin's body easily took the erotic pounding he gave her and craved more.

Sesshomaru dug his nails into her waist, making the pain blend with the pleasure as Rin cried out his name, her body seeking to milk him of his seed, Sesshomaru pounded into her body harder a few times before he growled out her name, his hips stilling against hers as his seed burst into her body, Sesshomaru slamming his hips harder against Rin to ensure his seed took hold.

He slid from her and carried her to the bath and set her into the warm water before climbing in behind her. He took the cloth and gently washed her back before sliding his hands around her to wash her chest. Rin moaned as his hands slid down over her stomach, she parted her thighs as her hand gripped his wrist. Sesshomaru washed her thighs before making his way to her heated core once more, teasing her as he gently massaged her wet heat with the cloth.

Rin whimpered as her hips rocked against his hand, Sesshomaru released the cloth as Rin had whimpered in Inu and had known exactly what she asked. He turned her to face him as he met her eyes. Her eyes held a plea 'Please? May I return the favor?' his own eyes clouded with lust as she took the cloth and washed his chest and moving down to his stomach and thighs. His head leaned backwards as a groan escaped his mouth when Rin found his arousal, she moved her cloth covered hand up and down slowly as she swirled the cloth in alternating movements.

Sesshomaru lifted his hips to the seat above the water as Rin's tongue swirled around the tip before he was pulled into her hot mouth. With a small curse, his hips arched upwards at her particularly forceful suck, his hands fell on her head as his fingers threaded into her hair immediately. He had not known this Rin was so gifted. He had often wondered if his Rin would have given him such pleasure.

He groaned softly as she pulled away, he met her gaze as she climbed his lap and lifting her hips slid onto his arousal with a soft cry. Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked with hers as they raced towards that familiar peak they both sought. Sesshomaru held her by the waist as he moved her upwards and down never leaving contact with his flesh, before moving her in a circle. Rin whimpered as the pleasure increased but not enough to make her find her peak.

Rin's lips fell on Sesshomaru's as he moved with a harsh thrust sending Rin skyrocketing into her release, her scream swallowed into his kiss as his groan was swallowed into hers. Rin stilled on him as his seed filled her once more. She leaned down on his body and slowly calmed her breathing. Sesshomaru's soft rumbling soothing her as she fell asleep on him. Sesshomaru carried her to the bed and after drying her he wrapped her in the blankets and joined her in sleep.

A/N: YES THERE IS A REASON FOR 3 LEMONS. THEY ARE IN MATING SEASON, THEIR HEAT CYCLE AND RIN'S BODY IS TELLING SESSHOMARU'S THAT SHE IS READY TO BE PUPPED AND SESSHOMARU'S BODY IS FULFILLING THAT NEED.


	5. Hidden Deceit - MA

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MATURE CONTENT, EROTIC SCENES THAT CONTAIN CURSING, NAUGHTY ACTIONS, AMONG OTHERS. BE WARNED

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed watching Rin sleep, he watched as she shifted restlessly before her leg draped over his thighs, His semi-arousal hardened instantly as she slid her legs along it with a soft moan. Sesshomaru wanted to wake her so that he could take her again but tried to move her legs off of him to let her sleep. When her hand slid to his arousal and unconsciously started massaging it he lost control. He moved her so she was on her back as he spread her legs carefully.

He slid between her thighs and sucked on her clit while flicking it with his tongue. Rin arched upwards with a gasp as she ground her heat against his mouth. Sesshomaru growled sending vibrations rippling through her body, he noticed that she had gotten even wetter when he did that, and repeated his growl making her whimper.

She slowly opened her eyes expecting it to be a dream but was forced to cry out as he gave a harsh pull on her clit, she looked down as she found him feasting on her body. She ran her fingers into his hair as she sat up to list her hips, providing him with easier access to her body. Sesshomaru met her gaze as he growled softly making Rin moan while she gently pulled him upwards. She moved him so he was on his back as she slid onto his body.

She met his lips in an erotic kiss as their tongues battled one another for dominance while she ground her wet heat along his arousal. He gripped her hips pressing her down harder so he slid in between her folds, he groaned and slammed his head back into the pillows. Rin smiled and slid a hand down, she held his arousal as she lifted her hips and slid onto him smoothly.

Rin moaned as he filled her, Sesshomaru sighed as she rocked back and forth on top of him, he moved her hair to the side to expose her neck and before she could move, he sank his fangs into her neck marking her. Rin whimpered as she moved harder.

Once he released her neck, she leaned up and met his eyes with her own as she growled in Inu. 'I know you want to take me harder than this Sesshomaru. Show me you are in control or have you decided to become my bitch?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he flipped them over, pulling from her to flip her over onto her stomach.

He growled back with a deeper tone, 'I am no one's bitch Rin. You are my bitch, I will fuck you as I see fit' he gripped her waist, yanking her hips upwards and with a groan he slammed into her body making Rin cry out in pleasure. She gripped the sheets tightly as she buried her face into the pillow to muffle her whimpers. Sesshomaru ripped the pillow and sheets away growling. 'I wanna hear your screams of pleasure Rin. Never hold back'

He slid a hand between her thighs as he used his claw to scratch along her clit, stimulating it and heightening her ecstasy further. He leaned down and sank his teeth into her once more, holding her as he placed his hands on both sides of her body, his own body lengthening his thrusts and angling them deeper into her body.

Rin screamed out his name as her release flooded her body grew closer to that intense wave of rapture that had no ending. She whimpered in Inu as her body rode it out as long as she raced towards it. 'Alpha…please' Sesshomaru leaned upwards to meet her gaze, he turned her over and lay her on her back as he slowly withdrew and slammed back in. Rin knew he was drawing out her release.

Rin felt her need to release slowly fade as she gave a growl of frustration, once her body's scent faded, Sesshomaru thrust harder and faster making her cry out. Once he caught the scent of her impending release, he slowed his body down once more, making Rin growl and swat at him with her fist. 'Damn it Sesshomaru, stop teasing me and let me finish'

Sesshomaru rolled his hips in a circle until her need to release faded once more. He leaned down and growled into her ear sensually in Inu. 'I will this time, I promise love' He leaned up and ground his hips aggressively into hers making Rin's hands hold onto his lower back as she ground back into him in an alternate circle.

Rin panted heavily as she whimpered breathlessly in inu, 'please Alpha….I want you to pup me' she met his eyes as he nuzzled her nose with his own and giving her a reply whine. _**Yes**_. Sesshomaru gripped her waist as he pounded harder into her while Rin's legs parted further, her claws dug into his back as her body was wracked with a long rapturous release that had her holding onto Sesshomaru and whimpering her need for him. 'Alpha, it's not stopping…..so good mate'

Sesshomaru growled and slammed his hips into her, stilling as his pent up seed burst into her body with such heat it left her moaning at the feeling. Sesshomaru whined as he shifted to lay next to her, nuzzling her neck gently. He met her eyes and growled in Inu, 'you have been pupped my beautiful mate. I can smell the little one already' Rin smiled and snuggled into his body as they felt the heat cycle come to a dull throb. Rin felt the need to please her alpha as she stood and told him to stay put before disappearing into the bathroom.

After several moments passed, Rin appeared before him in an erotic negligee that exposed her heat, She crawled onto the bed seductively while growling softly in Inu, 'Alpha, may this bitch please her mate?' Sesshomaru reclined so he was half sitting while he growled sensually in return, 'You may'

Rin crawled to his body and slowly slid her hands along his hardening length. She pumped his arousal a few times to complete hardness before she pressed her tongue into his slit earning a groan from her lord. She slid her tongue down one side and back up the other side before sucking the tip and flicking it with her tongue. Sesshomaru leaned his head back and groaned, his hands finding their way into her hair.

Rin slid her hands up and down while tightening her grip and sucking harder on the tip, Sesshomaru lifted his head and watched her own head move upwards and back down, he growled his approval, 'Good mate, you please this Sesshomaru well' Rin smiled as she growled softly, making him release her hair to grip the sheets, fighting to control the urge to bend her over and take her. Sesshomaru relaxed as Rin continued her movements. Sesshomaru's breathing grew into harsh pants as the sound of Rin's wet mouth sucking on his hardened arousal was his undoing.

'Rin, I need you bent over, NOW' he growled, Rin immediately complied as she bent over the nearest object, his desk. Sesshomaru traced to her with his demonic speed and whipped everything off his desk as he shoved her further up onto his desk and forced her legs open. He sucked on a few fingers before reaching down and massaging her heat and sliding his fingers in deep. Rin moaned as she ground her hips into his hand, Sesshomaru pulled back and smacked her ass with a growl, 'Bitch I didn't say for you to grind into me' Rin whimpered as he slid his length between her folds sensually yet not sliding into her.

He growled in satisfaction when she bore her neck in submission. 'Good girl Rin, now I want you to grind into me as I pound into your body relentlessly.' He growled, Rin nodded as she gripped the desk tightly, Sesshomaru gripped her waist as he pounded into her body, groaning as she tightened around him. Rin moved her hips in a circle as she moved with the force of his body. He nipped her neck as he flipped her over without leaving her body.

Rin's hands slid up and over his chest to sink into his hair as her legs wrapped around his thighs to give her help in grinding into his thrusting body. Rin panted harshly as her eyes bled red for the first time since the heat cycle began, Sesshomaru met her gaze moments before she pulled him down and sank her own teeth into him, marking him as hers. She pushed off the desk as they collapsed onto the floor with her on top.

Rin dug her nails into his chest as she rode him hard, Sesshomaru's own eyes bled red as he rolled over and pinned her hips down as his own thrusts grew harder, bordering on pain as he growled. 'Submit to your alpha bitch' Rin raked her claws across his chest, Sesshomaru whined in ecstasy at the pleasure/pain that coursed his body. Rin wanted rough, he would give his mate rough.

Sesshomaru pinned her wrists together in one hand as his other held her in place, his hips slapped against hers, all Rin could do was cry out as he took her body to a whole new height of passion. Sesshomaru growled his order once more and Rin submitted as Sesshomaru released her wrists just as a wave of euphoria washed over Rin making her whimper. Sesshomaru whined almost painfully as his own release was so close and he could not achieve it alone.

Rin's eyes met his and knew his problem. Rin shifted her hips as she ground into him, her hand slid down to caress his arousal when he slid out. Each time she would tighten her grip and immediately let go, her other hand pulled him down as she sank her teeth into his neck once more, the feel of her bite made him whine as he stilled against her while her heat milked his body of his seed. He collapsed onto the floor next to her.

"Rin, I must leave tomorrow for business with the Southern lands. I should have left yesterday but due to the heat cycle both of us went through, I thought it best if I stayed here. You have been pupped and our heat cycle will be finished tonight." Sesshomaru said as he allowed Rin to toy with his hands, linking her fingers with his.

"Of course my Lord. I would never dream of holding you here when you have lands to run." She gently stood and pulled on a robe before leaving his room. Sesshomaru stood and set his desk to rights before picking up his room. He knew that she would have taken it the way she did, yet he had no idea why he couldn't send a message to the southern lord that his daughter was no longer needed to be his mate. This was a matter that as soon as it was cleared up, the sooner he could get back to Rin and live in peace.

A/N: RIN HAS A FEELING THAT SESSHOMARU IS HIDING SOMETHING, HE REFUSES TO TELL HER HE HAD A BETROTHED MATE…WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN RIN FINDS OUT AFTER FOLLOWING HIM TO THE SOUTHERN LANDS? WILL SHE LEAVE WITH HIS HEIR OR WILL SHE FIGHT THE SOUTHERN LORD'S DAUGHTER FOR SESSHOMARU?


	6. Rin's Victory

.Rin sat in her room as she watched Sesshomaru walk through the gates leaving the Western Lands Palace, Rin quickly got up and dressed for a stealthy observation. It would not be the first time she followed her lord anywhere and it would not be the last.

Rin managed to cover her scent with mud before leaving into the forest, following him silently. Sesshomaru glanced a few times sensing someone behind him but could never get a scent as Rin had covered her scent with the mud. Rin even managed to keep up with his constant pace as they reached the Southern Lands within a few days. Rin allowed him to enter a few days ahead of her as she did not wish to be seen following him.

Rin walked through the gates and snuck into the castle. She followed her mate through the bond she felt with him. She knew something was not right but she could not trust her lord to tell her as he had several nights to tell her and chose not to. She stopped outside a room where she heard Sesshomaru's voice and a female voice talking about a betrothal, She walked into the closed in area and removed he plate to see into the room clearly.

"Aera you realize this Sesshomaru no longer requires a mate do you not?" Sesshomaru said as he showed disinterest in what she was saying. Aera merely smirked as she pressed her body against him seductively, trying to draw his attention to her chest that was pressed together to draw attention.

"But to a human peasant Sesshomaru? She is not of nobility nor is she worthy of such a demon lord as yourself. What can she give you? Half breeds like your half-brother?" Aera said as she sneered in disgust. All Dog demons were the same, they lusted after a human. "Your mother would be seriously shamed"

Rin made to turn away when Sesshomaru's words caught her attention. "Aera watch what you say. This Sesshomaru is above your rank and I can so easily rip away your comfortable noble life if you speak so of my mate that way again. If you wish to pursue this, you can challenge her, Be warned, I taught her myself, she is my equal in every way. And when I say every way I mean every possible way that you could never understand" with that Sesshomaru turned and left the room.

Rin unrolled her scroll that one of the fox demons had given her at the castle, all the had to do was break the seal on the paper and she would be transported back to the Western Lands. Breaking the seal swiftly, she found herself back in her room. She quickly threw the scroll in the fireplace and watched as it burned into ashes. She walked out onto the balcony as the moon rose high in the sky, she was so focused on the moon she didn't feel Sesshomaru's presence until his arms wrapped around her.

"Back so soon my Lord? I thought you said it would take a few days?" Rin asked, turning slightly in his arms. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck as he pulled her closer. "Come, Let us go to bed My Lord, yoou look exhausted"

Sesshomaru let her take his hand and lead him to the bed as she pulled his armor off and set it aside carefully before pulling the covers down. Once he climbed in she covered his side and joined him from her own side, relishing in the embrace as he pulled her into his arms.

"Rin, I have some news that you may be upset over. I was betrothed to Lady Aera of the Southern Lands, she took the news of our mating and your raised status as new lady of the western lands quite poorly. She wishes to challenge you for the right to be my mate." He explained as his hands caressed her back.

"How soon before she is here my Lord?" Rin asked softly. His answer of tomorrow brought a smile to her face. "Then let us enjoy this night my Lord so that I have something to look forward too upon my victory" Rin said as she was pulled on top of Sesshomaru. Rin's mouth claimed his as her hands glided along his chest before sliding into his hair.

Sesshomaru gripped her waist as he flipped them over without breaking the kiss, his hands slid down to part her thighs further before massaging her clit gently. Rin moaned softly as Sesshomaru pulled away to make a small trail of kisses down her body and dipping his tongue into her belly button. Rin moaned as Sesshomaru slid his tongue along the folds of her heat before parting them and thrusting his tongue into her fast.

Sesshomaru's hands curved around her thighs holding them open as Rin watched him feast on her body, relishing the pleasure he wrought on her. Sesshomaru flicked her clit with his tongue before his lips closed around it, pulling it hard into his mouth as Rin's fingers dove into his hair. Her hips lifting to press more firmly into his mouth as her release washed over her, Sesshomaru pinned her hips down as he forced her to ride the waves of her release for several moments that felt like forever.

Rin pulled Sesshomaru up as her mouth met his in a passionate kiss, her mouth releasing a soft cry as he filled her to the hilt with his arousal. Sesshomaru groaned softly at the feel of her heat before he moved his hips, Rin's hands slid down his back to grip his waist as her body moved sensually with his. Sesshomaru moved harder, making his thrusts deeper.

Rin's legs entwined with his as she felt herself working towards another release, She dug her nails into his back as she felt him nuzzling her neck. Rin bore her neck in submission as Sesshomaru's eyes bled red briefly before sinking his teeth into her neck, remarking her. Rin felt her release burst as her pinnacle of release grew in intensity making her cry out in small sobs.

Sesshomaru stilled above her as he pounded into her a few more times before his seed spilled into her. Rin pulled herself close to him as he rearranged himself onto the bed, pulling her closer as sleep overtook them.

 **Following Morning**

The following morning found Rin waiting in the open area for Aera to arrive. Rin knew she could not afford to lose, she would be losing her life, her mate and more importantly, Sesshomaru's heir. Aera walked into the area with regal authority as her eyes fell upon Rin, they held a sneer. "So this is the human who thinks she can defeat a demon?" She said with laughter in her voice.

Rin silently took her stance and waited for the demoness to make her move. Aera took a swipe at Rin's stomach as Rin blocked her claws by grasping her wrists, she then pulled the demoness closer to her as she kneed Aera in the stomach and spun landing a kick to her abdomen with enough force to force her back several feet away. Aera stood with a growl as her ankle was fractured, it would hinder her in the fight, but if she could grip the human's neck it would be over.

Aera partially transformed as she lunged for Rin only to be met with her speed, Aera had no knowledge of Rin's speed or abilities as she had been trained by Sesshomaru's hands. Aera looked around and was barraged by a series of kicks by Rin as she came up from under her body. Rin grasped Aera's front paw as she snapped the paw from the center where the leg was at its weakest.

Aera whimpered as her leg snapped making her fall to the ground in a heap. Rin stood swiftly and jumped into the air and was about to land a kick to the middle of Aera's body when two things happened, One, Aera's father intervened and moved to shred Rin apart for harming his daughter and ruining the betrothal and two, Sesshomaru's whip ensnared around Rin pulling her by his side as his arm curled protectively around her waist.

"I believe the match is over, Rin is the winner and rightful lady of the Western Lands" Sesshomaru stated loudly as he narrowed his eyes at the Lord of the Southern lands. "Unless you wish to dispute it yourself" The lord shook his head as he carried his daughter towards home leaving the Western Palace.

Sesshomaru's hand fell upon Rin's waist as he walked with her back inside the palace. "Are you injured Rin?" He asked calmly as his eyes scanned her body for any trace of blood. He pulled her within the dark confines of their room as he pulled her battle wear off and turned her repeatedly as his hands skimmed her for any wounds.

Rin pulled his hands up to her cheek as she nuzzled his hand gently. "See, no need to worry, I am fine My Lord. You trained me after all so it is only fair I won the match" Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru pulled her to him as his lips met hers in a searing claiming kiss that reminded Rin of who she belonged to. Rin's hands hastily removed his own clothing as they slowly backed their way through their room before Sesshomaru got impatient and lifted her and setting her on the desk.

Sesshomaru pushed Rin down gently as he quickly flung the items on his desk onto the floor as his mouth tasted every inch of Rin's flesh it could reach. Sesshomaru parted Rin's thighs and with a a cry from Rin, Sesshomaru slammed into her heat with a groan. His hands gripped her waist as he held her in place as he thrust faster and harder into her, intent on reaching their release as he nipped her neck gently.

Rin moaned as her hands slid along his back, raking her nails along it in passionate ecstasy making him groan in pleasure at the pain she caused. Sesshomaru backed up slightly and flipped her over and slammed her onto the desk face down as he lifted a leg onto the desk and slammed back into her body. Rin gripped the edges of the desk as she cried out.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her waist as he forced himself deeper into her body, groaning as Rin ground back into him just as hard as he was moving. Sesshomaru let out a soft growl as he pinned her waist to a stop. 'Did I give you permission to move Rin?' Rin whimpered as the frustration built up slowly. Sesshomaru gripped her hair and forced her head back to meet his gaze with her own letting out another growl. 'Your alpha asked you a question Rin? Answer me Now'

Rin let out a soft whimper in return 'No alpha, Rin is sorry…Please don't stop' Sesshomaru released her hair as he withdrew and pulled her to the bed as he lay on his back. Rin slid on top of him and silently asked him what to do with her eyes.

'This Sesshomaru expects his Bitch to work for her release' he growled, Rin smiled as she lifted her hips and slid onto his awaiting arousal with a moan. Sesshomaru steadied her waist as Rin placed her hands on his chest as she rocked her hips in a gentle rhythm before picking up the pace as she moved faster.

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt himself slide in even deeper within her body, Rin leaned down and lightly traced the curve of his ear with her tongue before sucking the earlobe into her mouth resulting in Sesshomaru flipping her over and forcing her thighs apart as he forced himself into her body harder and deeper.

Rin cried out as her hands gripped the sheet tightly, the ecstasy building in intensity as Rin arched her body against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru groaned as he pounded into Rin's body with relentless thrusts resulting in her body shattering in mind shattering ecstasy as Rin cried out his name, her hands gripping his arms tightly, her body trembling sending ripples of pleasure throughout Sesshomaru's body as he thrust into her.

Sesshomaru slammed his hips against Rin, whining painfully as his own shattering release left him trembling on top of his mate. Sesshomaru moved to the side so as not to crush Rin as he pulled her into his embrace. "Didn't I Tell you not to touch my ears like that Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed her forehead. "You could get hurt if I lose control"

Rin smiled as she met his gaze, her eyes flashing red briefly before reverting back to brown. "I highly doubt that My Lord. I can handle anything you give me whenever you give it" She replied with a cocky grin. Sesshomaru chuckled. He should have known His Rin liked things as rough as he did. Who knows, maybe Rin would prove to be the only one to handle him….Only time will tell

A/N: THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY, I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL WITH POSSIBLE PUPS (YES PLURAL) THE BIRTH OF THE ONE SHE IS CARRYING NOW.


End file.
